1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a cushion from waste paper or pulp, more specifically, to a method of producing a cushion with high precision from fluffed waste paper or pulp without deformation while being subjected to a drying process.
2. Prior Art
Machines, electric apparatus and other products(hereinafter referred to as products) are usually packed to avoid damages during transporting and storing. Especially, the electric apparatuses are packed in paper board boxes and further inside the boxes they are covered with foamed styrol cushions which conform with the shape of the products to protect the products from damages caused by shock. The foamed styrol cushion is very light in weight, cheap in cost and its shock absorbing ability is sufficient. Moreover it is easy to form any desired shape which conform with the shape of the products. The cushions are usually disposed after usage by burying or incinerating but the volume of the foamed styrol cushion is comparatively large and as the foamed styrol is kind of a synthetic plastic, it is not automatically decomposed in the nature, which is considered to be an environmental pollution. On the other hand when the foamed styrol cushion is subjected to incineration, it generates a high calorific heat which causes undesirable damages to an incineration furnace.
To cope with the above mentioned problems, a use of recyclable waste paper as a cushion is recently developed. Used paper is fluffed, dispersed in the water, formed into a desired shape by pressing and dehydrating and further dried with or without heating. But the pulp molded cushion produced according to the above described method is highly dense and hard, subsequently the shock absorbing ability is limited to a certain extent and sometime the products may be damaged by a shock. It is also difficult to form a desired shape with high precision since the molded paper cushion deforms while being heated for drying.